


A Day At The Beach

by whalebarf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach fun, Derek being a BAMF at volleyball, Fluff, Grumpy McSour Wolf, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebarf/pseuds/whalebarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Tumblr prompt fill. Derek and Stiles having fun at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, I couldn't help but picture [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m55w60ROuP1rxhn2ko1_500.gif) image of Dylan O'Brien in his swim trunks. Derek's right, those are hanging too dangerously low for his own good!

Stiles grinned as he stepped onto the sand, which was warm and comforting around he feet. He took in a deep breath through his nose, breathing in the salty sea air. It was such a gorgeous day, full of sunshine and not a cloud in the sky. This was why Stiles absolutely loved the beach; it was one of his favorite places to go during the summer.

Apparently everyone else got the same idea too because the beach was crowded as hell. Stiles scanned the crowd and found the perfect spot, big enough for him and his friends to settle down in. Quickly he went over to claim it as theirs.

“Hey guys over here!” He waved to the rest of his group, who were making their way over. Lydia and Allison were each looking fabulous in their bikinis. Jackson and Scott were talking and laughing and waved back at Stiles. 

Behind them was the moody sourwolf, Derek, who unfortunately was left carrying all of Stiles’ stuff, the cooler full of food, and a beach umbrella. He was dressed in very un-Derek like beach clothing, white t-shirt and blue swim trunks, because to wear all black to the beach was simply insane, no matter how much Stiles knew that Derek had wanted to. Misery was written all over his face and it was HILARIOUS. Stiles would be lying if he didn’t enjoy it just a little bit. 

“Good job finding this spot, Stiles!” Allison said, once they came over. They started to unpack and settle down on the sand.

Stiles beamed. “Thanks.” 

“Of course, had we gotten here earlier we wouldn’t have had to send Stiles ahead to look for spots.” Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah well, my alarm didn’t go off this morning. Not my fault.” Stiles said. Which was true. Usually his dad gets him up in the morning but today he had to get himself up, which was incredibly difficult because he could sleep through anything, even the loudest alarms.

“Stiles.” Stiles whipped his head around at Derek, who was sporting the worst Mr. Grumpy McWolf face. “Come get your shit.” He growled.

“Okay okay.” Stiles made a face at Jackson and went over to Derek to take his bag of beach supplies and umbrella from him. He could feel Derek glaring down at him, probably pissed he’s taking so long. He dug through it until he found his favorite Mets towel and spread it out on the sand.

Near by there was a game of volleyball going on, and Scott and Allison walked right up to them and started chatting. A little later they came back to the group. Apparently they knew some of the kids there. “Guys, let's play” Scott said, pointing to the people behind him.

They all agreed except for Derek who hung back, not making any motion to join them and being anti-social as usual. Derek stripped off his t-shirt, Stiles couldn’t help but be a little distracted as he started rubbing sunscreen all over his hard rippling muscles, which flexed and glistened in the sunlight.

“Oh yeah! Volleyball!” Stiles yelled, after realizing he had been zoning out. He freaking loved volleyball. Although he was as good at it as he was at lacrosse, which was not very good at all.

“Hold it.” Derek said, taking Stiles’ arm. “Did you put on sunscreen?”

“Uh, yes?” Stiles lied, trying really hard to keep his eyes on Derek’s instead of on his hot body.

“Stiles.” Derek’s eyes narrowed.

“Ugh fine! I’ll put on sunscreen.” Stiles threw his hands in the air and reached for Derek’s sunscreen.

“Make sure you put it all over.” Derek commanded.

“Yes, dad.” Stiles scowled and proceeded to rub it over his arms in a hurry.

Derek leered at Stiles, exposing his canines. The rest of the group exchanged uncomfortable looks.

They decided that they had better start the game, telling Stiles to join them later.

“Okay I’m going to go now.” Stiles said impatiently after he threw the sunscreen on the towel. 

“Hold on.” Derek said.

“Oh come on!” Stiles said. “Just let me play!”

“Stiles, you know how easily you burn.” Derek said, picking up the sunscreen from the towel. There’s a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lip. That bastard. “You need to make sure you’re well protected from the sun.”

“This is revenge for making you carry all my stuff isn’t it?” Stiles muttered. Derek didn’t say anything as he squirted some sunscreen on his hands and started rubbing it into Stiles’ shoulders.

“Whoa whoa whoa I can do this myself.” Stiles started to say, but then Derek’s magic fingers started rubbing circles into his neck, applying just the right amount of pressure before kneading his shoulders.

And Stiles had to bite his lower lip hard to suppress a sinful moan from escaping his mouth. 

“Oh.” Stiles said. “Ohh…” Stiles shuddered and leaned into Derek’s touch. The feel of Derek’s big calloused hands against his skin, moving up and down his back was amazing. Every surface of his skin that Derek touched felt like it was on fire.

“Feels good.” He practically mewled, his toes curling in the warm sand. In hindsight he probably shouldn’t have said that out loud. Now Derek definitely thought he was weird. Derek probably knew that he wasn’t 100% straight, but to be reduced to a puddle of pleasure just from Derek putting sunscreen on him was straight up embarrassing.

Derek spun Stiles around and started applying it to his chest. Stiles was too embarrassed to look up into Derek’s eyes so he kept his eyes lowered, which was a huge mistake because he got a face full of hot sweaty man pecs and chiseled abs. When Derek’s hands brushed casually over his nipples, Stiles bucked from how sensitive they were and immediately jumped away from Derek.

“T-Thanks but I’ll get the front. I-I’m good.” He stuttered, face incredibly red and embarrassed.

Derek didn’t seem affected by this at all, still cool and stoic. He shrugged and gave the sunscreen back to Stiles.

After Stiles put the sunscreen away he looked up at Derek, who had an odd unreadable facial expression on. 

“So, uh... I’m going to go play now.” He said. Goddammit it was like Stiles was asking Derek for permission to go or something. It wasn’t like Derek was his boyfriend or anything, so he shouldn’t be feeling so bad about leaving Derek alone.

Derek growled. “Go. I don’t care.”

“Why are you so mad for?” Stiles asked.

“I’m not. Go.” Stiles didn’t know why Derek was being grumpier than usual. Maybe he secretly wanted to play?

“I know you hate volleyball.” He tried, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “But I feel better about our chances of winning if you played.”

When Derek didn’t say anything Stiles turned and headed over to the heated volleyball game that was going on, wondering what the heck was up with Derek.

***

An hour into the game, Stiles was sweaty, sore, and exhausted. He was having a lot of fun, but they were losing, and being so highly competitive, Stiles HATED to lose.

When Scott dove for the ball and instead getting a mouthful of sand, every one on his team groaned. 

The next serve from the opposite team was a fast one, and it came straight for Stiles.

“I got it, I got it!” He said and got down into return position and prayed that it didn’t hit him in the face instead. Miraculously it bounced off of his arms and went straight up into the air. Perfect for a spike.

“For the love of God, someone spike that!” Stiles yelled. He prayed that someone would get that, or they would lose.

Then out of nowhere Derek came running up, like a bad ass. He jumped into the air like freaking superman and landed a spike so fierce it flew by the opposite team. The ball whizzed through the air before it landed on the ground.

From then on their team did a 360 as with Derek as the new player. When Jackson scored the game winning shot the whole team cheered.

“WOOOO!!! HAHA!” Stiles jumped into the air and waved his limbs frantically. He grabbed the nearest person and threw his arms around him/her as he continued to yell, scream, and celebrate their glorious victory.

It wasn’t until he felt strong arms wrap around his torso and heard a strange rumbling sound did he realize that oh shit, he had just hugged I-don’t-do-hugs Derek Hale.

“Oh.” He said, looking down at Derek’s sour face. Handsome granted, but extremely annoyed face.

He started to loosen his grip and apologize profusely and beg Derek not to rip his throat out when he felt Derek’s arms move from his sides to the back of his thighs. Stiles held onto Derek’s shoulders for balance as he felt himself being lifted.

“Whoa whoa whoa dude! What are you doing?” He yelled. The sight must be so embarrassing, Derek carrying him like a baby with Stiles squirming and fidgeting the whole time.

As Derek began to walk away (with Stiles in his arms), Stiles yelled out, “Help! I’m being abducted!” Everyone either didn’t pay anything attention or feigned disinterest before returning to whatever they were doing. Scott quirked an eyebrow at him, and Lydia gave him a thumbs up. 

He was being kidnapped and his friends couldn’t care less.

Stiles wanted to run away and never show his face in public again, but something in Derek’s eyes told him that he didn’t hate Stiles as much as Stiles thought. Maybe it was the way Derek had his arms around him, or how he came into save their game, even though he hated volleyball.

This was how he found himself sitting on the sand with Derek, watching the sunset together. The sky was painted a beautiful red and the water glistered with light. Behind them, a bonfire was started and he could hear his friends laughing and telling stories.

As the evening got darker it got colder also, and Stiles shivered and unconsciously hugged himself. Derek started digging around the bag and pulled out a hoodie, which he gave to Stiles to wear. The hoody was too big for Stiles, but it was soft and warm and it smelled of Derek. 

“Thanks.” He smiled up at Derek, who put on a t-shirt and draped his arms around Stiles, pulling him in.

“It’s about time you covered up yourself.” Derek mumbled.

“What?” Stiles asked, cocking his head in confusion.

“You had your chest exposed for everyone to see. And did you really have to wear your shorts that low?” Derek furrowed his eyebrows. “You could have at least let me mark you, so that everyone knew that you were mine.” 

“Oh…” Was all Stiles managed to say. “So that was what that whole sunscreen thing about? You marking me?”

“No. That was just me putting sunscreen on you. To properly mark you I would have to bite you, come on your face, then rub my come into your skin.” He said with a perfect straight face.

He shrugged at Stiles’ look of absolute horror.

The whole thing was kind of ridiculous actually, because no one would look at Stiles that way. Stiles was sure that to anyone but Derek, that he was just a nerdy little white boy who was too skinny. But Derek apparently thought he was some kind of walking treasure, that was for his eyes only. It was kind of sweet. Really really sweet.

“Silly sourwolf.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck as Derek lowered Stiles onto the sand. The glow from the fire casted over Derek’s face, highlighting his sharp features, high cheekbones, and dark moody eyes. And Stiles thought maybe this guy wasn’t so bad after all.

Slowly Derek brought his hand between them and pulled down the zipper of Stiles’ hoody. He slipped a hand in and rubbed Stiles’ chest like earlier, thumbs circling around Stiles’ nipple. He teased and rubbed until he coaxed all sorts of sounds from the younger boy.

Finally Derek brought his head up and they kissed softly and gently, lips sliding over each other. Derek licked his way into Stiles’ mouth, hot and wet. When they pulled apart Stiles closed his eyes and sighed, content.

“Mine.” Derek growled.

Stiles had to suppress a smile at Derek’s possessiveness, which was cute, although a little misguided. 

“Maybe next time you could properly ‘mark me’.” Stiles whispered and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
